


如果你在永恒的黑夜里歌唱

by cwtlyf



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender, Milking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtlyf/pseuds/cwtlyf





	如果你在永恒的黑夜里歌唱

鲁鲁修从梦中惊醒了。

她薄薄的眼皮被冰冷的月光映照得剔透，潜藏在里面的细窄血管泛出淡蓝色的光泽。暗紫色的眼睛一动不动地注视着高高的天花板，垂坠的水晶灯和装饰品在灰蓝色的环境光中显得死气沉沉。

孩子隐约的哭声惊扰到了睡不安稳的她。旁边，她的丈夫陷入毫无防备的沉睡，发出粗重而野蛮的呼吸声。

她静静地盯着天花板，幻觉像一块幕布遮住了酸涩的双眼：她握着枪，枪口死死贴在他的太阳穴，压出一圈红色的痕迹。她扣动扳机，他的脑袋像西瓜一样从某个角度裂开，猩红的瓤溅到脸上，她尝了一口，苦的。

如果我能有一把枪——我似乎，曾经有过一把枪。纤细的手臂仿佛被牵引一般机械地抬到空中，灰影与暗光将它切分成两块。握枪的姿势，正对着吊灯中央那块隐约看得见她鬼魅般倒影的镜子。

镜子碎了。碎片扎进了她的左眼，眼前的景色被血红铺盖。整整一年，她的每一个夜晚都被铺天盖地的血色占据。体内的躁动不安在月亮升到最高处的时候如潮水般淹没理智，却又在一天天毫无改变的绝望生活里慢慢消逝。

什么时候开始对强壮，威严的丈夫产生杀意？一年前，在一次意外事件醒来后第一个夜晚，她被锁住双手，遮住双眼，结实的躯体将她压得快要喘不过气，散发着酒臭味的嘴从脖颈亲到乳房，撕裂了还没发育成熟的乳头。刑具一样的阴茎刺穿幼小的花蕾，他在她痛苦的叫喊中放生大笑，揉抓着她一边乳房，在她耳边粗着声音说：“叫得再大声一点，让这座府邸里的所有人都听到我是怎么干你的。”

睡在旁边的男人翻了个身，朝向她这边。她本能地缩了缩身体，毫无温度的眼睛忽然显示出惧怕的情绪，她缓慢地坐起来，赤裸的身体上大片的淤青在月光下形成让人不舒服的阴影。涨大的乳房沉甸甸的坠在胸口，已经成熟的乳头因为她不经意地挤压又溢出奶水来。

她的成人礼来的过于早了。稀里糊涂地做了贵族的妻子，在同龄人羡慕或嫉妒的眼光中她穿着洁白的婚纱，在唯一的弟弟罗洛的祝福下失去灵魂般地摇晃着走向了连脸都没能看得清楚的中年男人。

我为什么要嫁给他？他是谁？我——是谁？鲁鲁修·兰佩路奇，她的名字被刻在钻戒里面，被写在誓约中，但为什么一切祝福都像是恶毒的嘲讽，鲜花与微笑都散发着腐臭？

“你是谁？你是我养的奴隶而已。”玩具在肛门里激烈的震动，她趴在男人坚硬的膝盖上，艰难吮吸着腥臭气味浓烈的粗大阴茎。脚趾拨开阴唇，直接捅进去，她低声啜泣，夹杂着间断的呻吟。“鲁鲁修·兰佩路奇，你的命运掌握在我手中。”

她无声无息地静坐着，阴部已经痛到麻木，双乳在数小时的折磨下胀痛不堪。她却像感觉不到任何痛苦一样，做出一个类似微笑的表情。她想起穿着阿什弗德校服的日子，米蕾，夏莉，利瓦尔，罗洛偷偷为她策划生日派对。她是鲁鲁修·兰佩路奇，是学生会副会长，他们最珍贵的朋友。

我是。在片刻的沉思后她感到一股酸胀的感觉从鼻腔蔓延到眼眶，暗色被泪珠分割成小片。压抑着哭声，她胡乱地用手揉搓眼睛，回忆却并不放过可怜的鲁鲁修·兰佩路奇，被人温柔轻吻，小心珍惜的感觉刺痛她不堪重负的大脑。绿色眼睛的男孩，挺拔的身影，抚摸她脸颊的手，都被抽离成一场短暂而绮丽的梦。

“你在干什么？”男人含糊的声音显露出不耐烦，“在哭？”

梦醒了。乳房被人从背后抓住，大力揉抓，一股汁水从乳孔喷出。咬住下唇，乳房被挤压带来的胀痛让她难以忍受，尽管她已痛苦不堪，折磨却还未结束。男人含住了她挺立的艳红色乳头，用牙齿磨破敏感的皮肤，吸取乳汁。右手在床边的柜子上摸索，示意她打开大腿，将取到的东西直接塞进了她几小时前还被过度使用过的阴道，绕到后面的手将兔尾形状的肛塞继续往深处推，直到一部分毛发也陷入肿胀的肛口。

她的接连的刺激下试图蜷缩起瘦弱的身体，却被一个重重的巴掌掀倒在一边，尖叫被她压制在喉头，铜铁般健壮的身体压在她身上，粗糙的拇指揉搓她的阴蒂：“在哭什么？我说，你在哭什么啊？”

她甚至来不及回答，用来惩罚她的粗糙的细铁棍闯入她已经塞入跳蛋的甬道，巨大的痛苦让她再也无法忍受，撕裂喉咙般的叫喊中充斥着绝望和恐惧。她颤抖着轻轻抓住始作俑者的粗壮手腕：“停下来……我错了……所，所以……求你……求你停下来。”

“哭你失去的处女膜？哭你纯洁的少女时代？还是哭某位圆桌骑士？”折磨没有停止，反而加大了力度拉扯她敏感的阴蒂，“看来你还没认清自己的身份。像你这样的弱者必然成为奴隶，你该庆幸你运气不错，做我的奴隶妻子，总比被送去军队被轮奸幸运。”

灼烧般的疼痛与铁棍的冰冷摧残她的神智，然而更可怕的是阴蒂被揉捏带来的快感。怪异的腹胀感让她恐慌起来，被铁棒操的发抖的身躯更加不受控制的颤动。她急促地喘气，间断的抽噎连成一片，欢愉的呻吟和疼痛的哀嚎一声接着一声：“停下……想，想小便……停下……”

冰冷的柱体顶着嗡嗡震动的跳蛋，施加在阴蒂上的力度加大了。她狠狠咬住自己的手指，极力控制着想要排尿的冲动。男人不打算轻易放弃让她丑相毕露的机会，控制跳蛋让它达到最高的震动频率和力度，他按着她的双腿不许合拢，贪婪地观察着她被欲望和痛苦控制的表情。

她高潮了，随阴道液体一起喷出的还有细水柱般的尿液，被弄脏的床单混合着她的尿液，体液和乳汁。她虚脱般地躺在狼藉的床单，空洞的眼睛里还有残留的泪痕，她的乳房被揉搓地红肿，淌着溢出的奶汁，玩具还在震动，整个阴部被湿淋淋的液体浸得发光。

“你只是我的奴隶而已。”

她在心里嚎啕大哭，残破的身体，低贱的灵魂，他说得对，从未有过哪怕一瞬间，她能真正为自己做出抉择，她能真正掌控她的身体和命运。她想叫喊，却发不出一点声音。

我是谁？她如同死尸，冰冷的四肢僵直地摊开在床上，一个弱小，无助的女人。从未获得过力量，也永远无法获得力量。


End file.
